


criminal minds one shots

by garciasfluffypen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, and this is what it turned into, because i have so many ideas but don’t have time to turn them into full fics, if you have any suggestions pls comment!, i’ll be updating tags as i go bc i don’t even know what i’m going to write yet, okay so basically i wanted to write one shots, there’s gonna be a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garciasfluffypen/pseuds/garciasfluffypen
Summary: just a bunch of one shots that i wanted to write, but didn't have the time to turn into real fics :)will contain: jemily, charcterxreader, and more.all rights for the criminal minds creators go to their respected owners.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Elle Greenaway & Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Elle Greenaway & Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Elle Greenaway/Reader, Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Luke Alvez/Reader, Matt Simmons (Criminal Minds)/Reader, Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss, Tara Lewis/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. i kissed a girl [ jj x emily ]

prompt: singer!emily singing _i kissed a girl_ to jj

requested by: my friend shayla 

wc: 1625

description: shayla and i were talking about how singer!jj would sing putting a spin on i kissed a girl to jj and she told me to write it so.

disclaimer: jj is 18 in this one shot, emily is 22. 

\---------

jj had been absolutely enamored by the voice of emily prentiss since she was a young teen. she felt like she practically grew up with her, going to every one of her concerts and forcing rosaline to pay her gas money for when she started playing slightly bigger venues in pittsburgh. so it came as a big surprise when her mother bought her meet and greet tickets for the lovestruck teen to meet the one and only emily prentiss as her 18th birthday gift. jj cried for a good hour when she held the tickets in her hand, her dreams finally coming true.

the day finally came around and she dressed as cute as she could. pulling on her favorite cardigan and some overalls along with her white nikes, she made her way downstairs to find her sister all ready to drive her. they made the short drive into pittsburgh, pulling up to the venue and practically jumping out of the car before rosaline could say goodbye. she found her way inside the main lobby and made sure that she stopped by the merch stand before the line got too long. she always liked getting to venues early so she could get emily's merch, as well as try to spy on the sound check. it seemed today's soundcheck had ended, so she sat outside of the doors to the actual stage while scrolling through her phone. she decided to tweet a cute little picture from her stan account while she was waiting, knowing that there was no possible way for emily to see it while she was preparing to perform. after attaching the picture of her waiting at the venue, she scrolled through her timeline for a little bit, updated her mother on everything that had happened so far and even made sure to order her school textbooks before a notification popped up on the top of her screen.

**emily prentiss liked your tweet!**

jj had to hide her obvious excitement as she clicked on the notification, barely believing her own two eyes as she read what was on the screen. she hadn't expected emily to be on twitter before her show, since she would usually- from what jj remembered- take this time to warm up and cuddle with her cat, sergio, who always came on tour with her. before she had time to comprehend everything that was happening, the doors to the stage opened and she stood up, making her way inside to find her seat. she was in the center of the first row, and looked like she was going to be right in front of emily. the concert went by too fast for her liking, but it only meant that she finally got to meet emily. the girl she had been pinning over for five years who had no clue she existed. that was, until now. 

she ended up being last in line, since she was in the front of the venue but honestly she didn't mind, she was hoping that emily would use this to their advantage, considering she didn't have a show or anything tomorrow and supposedly was staying in pittsburgh for a couple of days. she was practically shaking with excitement as she got closer, her beauty becoming more and more obvious the closer she got. finally, it was her turn and she had to do her best to mask her obvious excitement about meeting her girl crush.

"oh my god, you're emily's necklace on twitter!" emily exclaimed. "derek sends me your tweets all the time."

"i- you know who i am?"

emily laughed. "of course i do, how could i forget such a pretty face like yours? now come 'ere, i wanna give you a hug!"

emily held out her arms and jj walked into them, smiling widely as the scent of sandalwood and cigarettes filled her nose. the brunette held her close, wrapping her arms around her body in a way she didn't hug her other fans.

"i can't believe i'm actually meeting you." jj managed to get out. "i've been following you since you started posting on youtube. i think i've been to ten out of your twelve concerts."

"i know," emily chuckled. "i've seen you at every single one."

jj's jaw dropped. "no you haven't. there's no way."

"i do. i look for you at every concert. your smile brightens my night every time i see it." she bit her lip. "and i may or may not stalk your twitter."

"i- oh dear god." jj felt her cheeks flushing red, her hands going to cover her face in pure embarrassment. "i'm so embarrassed.'

"don't be! your tweets are absolutely hilarious." emily smiled at her. "in fact, they're so hilarious i'd like to invite you back to my rv to maybe get to know you more? if that's okay, of course."

"i-" jj's jaw dropped. "i- i have no words i- i mean yes i- yes."

emily chuckled again and held out her hand, waiting for jj to take it before the two of them went to the back of the venue, meeting up with her security before they went outside. they climbed into the rv and jj had to stop her jaw from dropping for the third time in the past twenty minutes. the inside of the bus was exactly as she imagined it, with all of emily's stuff thrown around along with some cat toys for sergio, who was probably hiding somewhere. as if on cue, she felt something furry wrap around her leg and she looked down, smiling as she saw sergio purring as he rubbed against her leg.

"wow, you're special- he doesn't do that to just anyone." emily smiled. "anyway, welcome to the humble abode."

"it's beautiful." like you, she wanted to add. but she didn't. "as is sergio."

"serg, come 'ere." emily picked him up, smiling as he tried to get out of her arms and go to jj."he's usually a little minx but he seems to be doing good tonight."

jj smiled as she held out her hand, letting him sniff it. "he's so calm."

"he usually runs around and knocks at least three different books off the shelves while i'm performing. let me grab a change of clothes real quick, make yourself at home!"

emily pulled the curtain shut and seconds later sergio ran back out, finding his way right over to jj again as she looked around the bus. pictures of emily performing were plastered all around the place, with other pictures of her and her best friend derek and a couple of her and sergio spread around as well. some hoodies of hers were thrown on the couch, and jj moved them to the side before she sat down, chuckling lightly to herself as sergio made himself comfortable on her lap. she pet him lightly as emily walked back out, a large oversized hoodie hanging over her small frame, a pair of leggings underneath as well. she smiled at jj, sitting down on the couch with her.

"do you want like water or anything?"

"oh, i'm fine, thank you though." jj smiled politely. "you inviting me to hang out is more than enough."

emily couldn't help but chuckle. "don't worry about it. i've been meaning to ask you for a while, but this was the first time i mustered up the courage."

"really?"

"yeah. i've kinda been hoping you'd like me back since concert number three." a small smile formed on emily's lips. "i've been meaning to cover a song that reminds me of you, but..."

"but what?" jj raised her eyebrow.

"i didn't know if you'd get it was about you."

"emily, are you saying what i think you're saying?" jj moved closer, resting her arm on the back of her couch so she could get a better look at emily. "because if you are, i'm thinking the same thing."

they looked into each others eyes before emily closed the gap, the taste of cigarettes overtaking jj's senses as their lips melded together, arms wrapping around the other as they kissed. emily found herself on jj's lap, smiling as they both broke away for air.

"you know, if you want to show me that song you could."

emily smirked. "even better, i could just play it for you."

emily grabbed the keyboard sitting between the couch and the kitchen table, adjusting herself so she was now sitting next to jj, thighs touching. the opening chords played and jj found herself resting her head on emily's shoulder, smiling to herself as the notes to i kissed a girl by katy perry started flowing through the air. she watched emily's fingers fly across the keyboard, fingers gently pushing down on each and every key.

" _this wasn't the way i planned, not my intention_ ," jj hummed in content as the vibrations of emily's singing flew through her body. " _i got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. it's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on, i'm curious for you, got my attention-_ "

emily turned to face jj for the next part of the lyrics, smiling widely as she sang. " _i kissed a girl and i liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, i kissed a girl just to try it i hope my boyfriend don't mind it-_ "

"boyfriend?" jj cut emily off, her eyes widening.

"i don't have a boyfriend, love. i'm gay." emily smiled. "and i'm gay for you, if you didn't realize."

jj smiled. "i was about to say..." she grabbed emily's hand, linking it with hers. "i really hope you were gay for me, becuase i am so very gay for you, emily prentiss."

"can i kiss you again?"

"always."


	2. secrets become told [ jj x reader ]

prompt: "leave me alone"

requested by: -

wc: 1066

  
description: jj knows y/n is going through a lot of mental shit, and decides to follow her to her hotel room to make sure she's okay.

  
TW: implied self harm, if you or anyone you know is struggling, please don't hesitate to call the helpline for your state.

\---

you really didn’t want to go through this. you really didn’t. there were so many other things you would rather be doing, and avoiding one of your best friends definitely wasn’t in the plan. you had done everything in your power to avoid telling jj what was really going on, but she was starting to figure out that you weren’t as okay as you made yourself seem. 

it wasn’t until a case in new jersey that she really noticed something was wrong- you kept picking at your lip, and you were wearing long sleeve tee-shirts. you rarely wore long sleeve tee-shirts, since you loved to show off the giant rose tattoo you had on your forearm. you had started to use the excuse that it was cold since it was beginning to be winter, but now it was june and you were still in long sleeves. another thing that had tripped jj up was the fact you had stopped putting effort into your appearance. you would just throw your hair up into a bun or a ponytail, rarely making the effort to do your makeup unless you really felt like you needed to. she noticed you were wearing the same shirt multiple days in a week, which wasn’t like you. you usually spaced out how frequently you wore a shirt, even if it was new. you had started to slip, and she knew it. 

which was how you found yourself avoiding jj at all costs. you would head to bed early while the team was going out for drinks, or just straight up refuse to go to rossi’s for pasta nights. it wasn’t that you didn’t want to hang out with your team, it was that you just didn’t want to hang out with jj. you didn’t want her to question you and you sure as hell weren’t ready to break down into tears around her. you were strong, you could do this. 

or so you thought. 

it was a rainy night in seattle when you eyed the razor in your go-bag. the case had been a tough one, and you were just itching for the release. but, you were still at the station- you couldn’t do much now. you could only hope that hotch would send you back to the hotel for the night so you could be in peace. you needed a good cry, especially after the events of the day. it was only a matter of time before you were going to break down. and you needed to break down alone in the solace of your hotel room. 

thankfully since you were the newest member, you were usually the odd one out and got put into the solo room. you never minded this, since it meant you could decompress by yourself. it was nice, being able to be alone sometimes- especially after benign surrounded by people all day. there were days much like this one where you’d rather be alone, but sometimes you could just  _ feel _ the stare of one jennifer jareau and knew that you wouldn’t be able to get out of it.

the second hotch dismissed you for the night, you practically ran to the cars, hopping into the one that morgan was driving and hoping that jj wouldn’t come in. she didn’t, and you made it back to the hotel without seeing her. you got your room key out of your bag and smiled over at morgan, rossi and reid, shooting them a small wave before you went into the room. 

you locked the door straight away, grabbing everything you knew you would need. before you knew it, you were standing in front of the mirror, shirtless, staring at yourself. thin little red lines filled up your left arm, your tattoo taking up your right, mostly covering some old scars that had yet to fully fade. the scars of what once were, and the scars of what had been. there were many stories behind them, most of them not good ones. you hated recounting those moments behind some of the larger ones, which you had covered up with the tattoo. but the other ones, those were more recent. you weren’t sure why you started, but you did. either way, it made you feel better, and that's all you wanted to feel right now. 

you were stopped by a knock on the door to your room, a pause, and then a slightly louder lock. there were only so many people it could be, and you knew that if it wasn’t emily, it was going to be jj. you had wanted to save her from the heartbreak of seeing you like this, but you knew it was going to happen eventually. you pulled on the closest shirt you could find, barely noticing the fact it was short sleeved until you opened the door. 

jj’s eyes trailed down your body, landing on the scars and then falling to the razor in your hand. she pushed past you inside, leaving you to shut the door behind her. 

“y/n- talk to me. what’s going on?”

“jj…”

“is this why you’ve been acting so weird lately?” you didn’t answer. “y/n.”

“please, leave me alone.” 

“i’m not going to leave you alone,” jj stepped closer to you, freezing as you flinched. “you don’t have to go through this without someone to talk to.” 

“i really don’t want to talk, jennifer.” 

she pouted at the use of her full name. “i’m not leaving, y/n. not when you’re like this.” she took another step closer to you. “you’re hurting, and i know you don’t want to talk but you need to. you can’t keep your emotions to yourself. let me help you, y/n. please.” 

you let the tears fall, letting the razor drop to the floor as she took you into her arms, wrapping her arms around you. you cried for a while, standing there in the protection of her arms. you finally stopped a while later, reaching up to wipe the tears from your face. 

“do you want to stay with me tonight?”

“but what about emily?” 

jj chuckled. “she’ll understand. come on, lets get you over to my room, yeah?” 

you nodded, grabbing your bag. you had thought this was going to go a lot worse, but thankfully it didn’t. you could count on jj, and this was the moment that proved it. 

  
  



	3. stay like this forever [ elle x reader ]

prompt: "i wish we could stay like this forever."

requested by: olivia -

wc: 1083

description: inspired by my friend olivia who said to me in my discord gc "after a hard case, "hardass elle" cuddles with you."

ps. if you can find the subtle starkid reference, i'll give you a cookie. 

\---

the case had been a tough one, and you were absolutely drained. it was rare that a case drained you this much, to the point you were practically falling asleep on the jet. wrapped up in the extra blanket you always stashed away on the jet that smelled like your girlfriend, you closed your eyes and pulled the blanket closer to yourself, adjusting your position so you were practically in a ball. there were many thoughts running through your head- mostly about the outcome of the case but some about what could have happened if you had been a few minutes later. your girlfriend's face was etched into the front of your eyelids and you could still practically feel the fear running through your veins as elle stood face to face with the unsub.

it took absolutely everything in your power not to run over to her and save her ass, and it was a good thing you didn't compromise that considering you two hadn't told hotch about your relationship yet. after everything that had happened while she was in montego bay with derek, you offered her your spare room so she could heal in the presence of another human. during that time you two got progressively closer, and eventually one night while wine drunk you admitted you had feelings for her, and ended up kissing. since then, you two had been attached at the hip, partnering together at any chance you could get. you had a sinking feeling they all suspected something was going on, but you didn't want to face that reality yet.

you smiled slightly to yourself at the memory, looking at a sleeping elle sitting across from you. her features were so soft when she slept, and it was a stark difference from the elle you knew from work. it was nice, being the only person who had the luxury of seeing her in that state. moments later you felt the plane start shifting downwards, and you knew you would be landing soon.

by the time you landed, elle was rubbing her eyes and everyone else was getting ready to get off the jet and go back to their respective houses. hotch had told everyone to go home, and that you could all do the paperwork in the morning, which meant you and elle could go straight home and straight to bed. you waited for her patiently at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at her as the two of you walked over to one of the FBI issued cars that always escorted you to and from the air strip. it wasn't that far of a walk, but it was easier to drive. you and elle said your goodbyes before walking to the parking structure, making sure nobody was around before you snuck your hand into hers.

the ride back to your place was quiet. something told you elle was itching to ask you a question, but was waiting for the right time to ask it. you pulled your car into your assigned parking spot, shutting off the car and waiting for elle to grab her stuff before you locked it, the two of you heading inside. both of you got ready for bed, you finishing your nightly routine first and laying down in bed, getting situated under the covers. elle joined you moments later, and you could tell she had been crying.

"elle, darling, what's wrong?" you held your arms open, holding her close as she curled into you.

another round of sobs attacked elle's body as you simply laid there, running your hand up and down her back as she got all her emotions out. it was rare that you saw her in this state, and you knew that she had to get all of her tears out before you two fell asleep- if hotch had ingrained anything into your brain, it was that you shouldn't bottle up your emotions, especially after a hard case. roughly ten minutes later, she sniffled.

"'m sorry. i dunno where that came from."

"it's okay, elle." you placed a supportive kiss to the top of her head. "sometimes all you need is a good cry."

"i got your sleep shirt covered in my tears, though." she pouted.

"and they'll dry." you tilted her head to look up at you. "i could care less about this old shirt. i've had it for years. a few tears won't hurt it."

elle rested her head back on your chest. "i guess i'm just a bit overwhelmed from today."

"how so?"

"well, for one, i tried subduing the unsub without backup." she dryly chuckled. "i didn't think about the implications of what was going to happen." she dug her head into the crook of your neck. "i almost lost you today."

"but hey, you saved all of our asses in the end. it was your smart thinking that led us to him." you placed another peck on the top of her head. "if it wasn't for you, we'd still be in pennsylvania trying to find the son of a bitch."

"it was because of me i almost left you girlfriendless." elle mumbled into you as she curled in closer. "i don't know if i would have been able to live with myself if i let you lose me."

"elle, darling," you looked down to her, waiting until she was looking up to you. "don't worry about that. you're actively healing from a traumatic event, and for each person it's different. all i care about is that you're safe. you're safe, you're here, and you're in my arms, which i must say, is a nice change."

"shush." you felt elle chuckle against your chest.

"i thought you were so badass." you smiled at elle. "yet here you are, curled up against me looking absolutely anything but badass."

"i am." elle mumbled into your shoulder. "i swear."

"it seems to me like right now you're just a soft little teddy bear."

you couldn't help but laugh as elle playfully glared at you. "you're going to regret saying that."

there was a moment of silence. "i wish we could stay like this forever."

"yeah, me too."

elle closed her eyes as her breathing slowed down, you following shortly seconds later. a small smile graced your lips as you felt her shift closer to you, holding you as close to her body as she could muster.

she really was a soft teddy bear, even if she didn't know it.


End file.
